


3am Valdangelo Drabble

by QuoththeRaven12321



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoththeRaven12321/pseuds/QuoththeRaven12321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little texting conversation between my favorite two idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am Valdangelo Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF RICK RIORDAN.

“Go the fuck to sleep, asshole.“

“Thts rde. u shudnt txt ur bf like tht. :) :) :)”

“And you shouldn’t text anyone using that monstrously over-abbreviated speech Leo, yet somehow that doesn’t stop you.”

“Stahp wit the big wordz. its 3am here babe.”

“Exhibit A as to why you should be asleep right now.”

“But I dun wanna go to bed.”

“LEO VALDEZ. GO TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW OR NO SEX FOR A WEEK.”

“Leo?”

“Leo?????”

“Good. Sweet dreams, mia fiamma.”

“gnightNeeks.”

Nico rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s awful texting skill, and vows to take away his phone if he doesn’t start using proper grammar. He reaches over to the coffee table and sets down his phone thinking that a week away from Camp Halfblood, from Leo, might have been too much. He’ll have to tell Hazel in the morning that he needs to leave earlier than expected. He tosses over and decides that the look on Leo’s face when he comes back early will definitely be worth two less days with his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever. I know it's short but hey, at least it's something.  
> mia faimma= my flame


End file.
